Stay
by ghostfireninja
Summary: then... then I'd do anything...everything to make it right. Kido/Kano . One-shot. You may be going back to this summary later on. Enjoy :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Days.**

**A/N: Well, I just want to show my love for this pairing. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tsubomi Kido is not a fun girl. She sits across me from the table and she sips on her drink. That's it. She looks at me as if I've done something wrong, which is pretty much not true. Okay, maybe a little. She doesn't talk much, but it's noisy. Kisaragi Momo rambles on and on about how her brother didn't come along with them. This was supposed to be a group hangout.

Mary just snickers and Seto offers her a spoon full of sundae. The boy, Hibiya plays with his cup while Konoha asks the waitress for seconds. And she still hasn't talked to me. Before we got out, Kido had a brief moment of frustration looking for her shoes. I tried to get away, but Mary knew better. I was about to sneak off when she looked at me straight in the eye. The gorgon part of her doesn't like me very much. As you can see, things aren't going very well for me.

A few days before, I was bored out of my wits. I wanted to go out, but my shoes were still wet. I don't have an extra, so I decided to snoop around if I could find any. Seto's was too huge, Mary, too small. Shintaro's didn't fit either. Nothing did. Except hers. It wasn't really my type, and it felt weird putting it on. Either way, she was out, and I'd be back before she does.

Then I got it soaked with mud. The process involved kindergartners and crying. I won't explain the details, but I got her shoes brown. And it was sticky. She doesn't like dirty. I was prepared for the worst case scenario. Or maybe not. The worst I can think is death. She was pretty scary, after all. So I snuck around as I came home while Mary looked at me suspiciously. I asked her to keep it quiet, but apparently she herself doesn't like me very much, not just her gorgon part.

I washed her shoes and it's still hanging outside. She didn't know about this, apparently Mary didn't tell her. The little girl just had plans of her own, and it involved me unable to defend myself while Kido karate kicks me. It still hasn't dried yet. And now she was wearing mine, which also just dried. And I'm wearing Shintaro's slippers. He didn't lend me his shoes even though he didn't come along. I'm starting to think no one really likes me in this group that much. Then I remember how much of a goofball I am and pushes the thought away.

I look at her sometimes. Stares until she looks back. But she doesn't. Until we were about to leave did she say a word to me. Two words: Still angry. We walked back to our place and I keep a steady distance from her. For the first time I walked behind the others, she walked in front of me. She doesn't look back until we were by the river. She stopped on her shoes, or shall we say, mine, and looks at me funnily.

"What?" I instinctively ask her. She doesn't reply. Instead she takes off her shoes, my shoes, and throws it into the water. My mouth was opened as she did. Hers was too, with laughter. The others didn't notice what was going on behind them, their stomachs were probably too full to even care, but my shoes were now floating away from us.

"Kido, you…" I didn't finish my sentence. I ran off towards the bank, As I reached the bottom, I looked back at her and took off Shintarou's slippers. I threw it at her. "If you really hate my shoes that much have Shintarou's." I paused. "Yours stank bad, anyway." And I took off.

Wait, perhaps she didn't throw it because she doesn't like it. She threw it because she wanted revenge. Either way, I'm still far from my shoes. Fortunately, it got stuck in traffic. It got stalled under a little bridge, the lace got stuck on some stem growing on the bridge's base. I reached for it, I wouldn't like to get wet. When I finally grabbed a hold of it, I looked back. All of them were already gone.

So I walked barefoot. Kido probably got the slippers. Seems practical, she didn't have anything on. A few minutes of lonely walking from the river, someone threw a rolled-up paper on me. I looked back to see no one. Then she suddenly appeared when I turned back front. Her face lacked emotions. Well, she always did. But somewhere on the corners of her mouth, I can see her trying not to laugh. Well, at least she doesn't hate me… for now.

"I didn't notice you." I said.

"You didn't." She replied. "You don't."

"It sucks walking barefoot." I complained.

"I know." She replies. I thought she was lying, but I looked down to see her bare feet.

"Why didn't you wear the slippers?" I asked.

"I'm not into slippers." She replied. "And you're a bad thrower."

I grinned. "Maybe I'll try baseball then."

She doesn't respond, instead she walks. I walk behind her and I tell her how bad her shoe smells.

* * *

**0-0-0**

* * *

Shuuya Kano is pretty much easy to hate, especially when you're the one he always picks on. I had suffered embarrassment and gotten into unlikely situations because of him. And he doesn't leave. Sometimes I wish I can have one day without seeing his face and hearing his lame jokes.

The only fun I can get with him is when I get revenge, and it's a short-lived happiness. A rare one too. But I can order him around. A few days before, he played a prank which upset Mary. It involved me too, but mostly Mary. Why is he such a bully to her anyway? I'm just lucky he couldn't get away with her. Kano may have a wonderful time deceiving other people, but he still stops moving if Mary wants him too. She asked me to punish him and tells me that if he wouldn't agree to it, he wont be moving for a whole day while he watches us eat ice cream.

"You have to do it or else Mary would freeze you for the whole day as you watch us eat ice cream." I told him per Mary's request. He didn't seem convinced, so I lied. "If that's not bad enough, we'd make you do embarrassing poses while we take a picture of you and make it wallpaper on our phones."

He flinched a little.

"You know we can do pretty much what we want if you can't move. The other's would help, you -"

"Alright alright fine." He says. "Why'd she get upset over me reading her diary and knowing about her fantasies anyway?"

I pounded his head. That felt good. I know Kano. He doesn't like boredom very much. So I decided to take him to boring places. So now he's making paper airplanes while I sat in front of him with a book in my hands. It's his fifth plane, and from the looks of it, he wouldn't have a career in plane modeling.

He yawns. I don't mind. He tells me to go home, I remind him of Mary. He purses his lips and he says "lalalala" on repeat. I don't tell him to stop. The librarian does. He sits back on his chair, hiding away, embarrassed.

"Everyone knows they should be quiet in libraries." I exclaim. "Well maybe except you."

He doesn't respond. Instead he stands off from his chair and leaves. He goes over to the shelves. After a few minutes, he comes back with five books in his hands. He slams it on the table. The librarian turns her gaze at us. He smiles shyly.

It was 2 in the afternoon, and I was having fun while Kano's sense of what fun may be dropped down. I peep over to him and finds him face down on the table while he was still holding the book. I took it off from his hands and finds him snoring. The last time I've seen him sleep like that is when we were still at Ayano's place. He was still cute then. What did time do to him?

I borrowed some markers from the librarian.

And then he wakes up, not knowing that he looked more like a cat when he has whiskers on, not just because of his eyes. He yawns and checks the time: 2:30. His face was not amused. He was certain he'd wake up by the time I wanted to leave. Poor boy.

He resumed making paper airplanes. On his 10th plane, the librarian stands up and walks over our table. She scolds Kano and tells him to clean the mess up. Folded paper which didn't look like planes, if I was asked, scattered on the area. The old lady gives him sweep and dust pan. He tries to avoid it.

"Mary." I said, keeping my eyes on the book.

He sighed and grabbed the supplies. "I'll get you for this." He hisses at me. I take a picture as he became an assistant in the library. Then I rested my head on the table to sleep.

When I woke up, I saw his face, staring at me like a cat. I can't help but giggle, he still hasn't noticed the marks on his face. The librarian didn't tell him about it either. Good librarian.

He was poking my head, and he was begging me to please go home already.

"Why didn't you leave? I was sleeping, you had your chance." I said.

"Yeah, leave you here while Mary freezes me." He replied.

"Well, you should've stopped by at the park." I said.

"It's not fun going at the park alone." He whines, like a baby.

"Seriously, Kano." I said. "I wouldn't tell Mary, I've had my amusement."

He looked at me seriously, but I couldn't take it the way he wanted to because of his drawn face.

"Well, I've had my fun too." He says. "I was watching you fall asleep." He says quietly, as if he's embarrassed.

My eyes went wide. My hands suddenly go to my face, rubbing it all over. "Did you draw on my face, too?" I was frantic.

"No, I didn't… I mean what do you mean 'too'?" His hands was on his face in seconds too, and rubbing it a bit harder. He was a little bit too cute. I can't help but laugh.

"This wasn't part of the punishment, Kido." He says. "The punishment was go on a date with you, period. No face drawings."

"Wha-" I say in defense. "This is not a date!" I paused. "Why would you say a date with me is a punishment, even?" I can't believe this guy. I wanted to draw all over his face again. And scribbles this time.

"Whatever." I was surprised he didn't argue more. "Let's just get this over with."

He looks at me seriously again. And again I can't help but laugh because he didn't manage to take off his whiskers.

* * *

**0-0-0**

* * *

Tsubomi Kido lacked emotions. Well, she always did. But somewhere on the corners of her mouth, I can see her trying not to laugh. _And I wish to see that laugh someday as she let it out without trying to fight it. And I wish it would be because of me. I like seeing her laugh. She didn't lack emotions, perhaps I did._

* * *

Shuuya Kano is pretty much easy to hate. And he doesn't leave. Sometimes I wish I can have one day without seeing his face and hearing his lame jokes._ But I realize it too fast that I couldn't take that. And he wouldn't know but I'm thankful he doesn't ever leave. And I realize that perhaps he's not easy to hate; he's hard to hate._

* * *

_But for now, I'm just glad s(he)'s here. If the strings of our fate aren't made to tangle on each other, then…_


End file.
